Gamble
by Catherine3
Summary: A vida é uma questão de escolhas. Cada uma te leva a um caminho diferente, a única coisa que tens que fazer, é arriscar e jogar com o destino.
1. Primeiro Ano

**NA: **Bem pessoal, cada capitulo, será 1 ano passado em Hogwarts e assim sucessivamente.

A seguir vai estar a lista de personagens, alunos e professores. Só irei colocar neste capitulo para vocês verem.

É passado na altura dos Marotos !

* * *

**Diretor:** Albus Dumbledore

**Prof.ª Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**: Galatea Merrythought

**Prof. Poções:** Horace Slughorn, diretor de Slytherin.

**Prof. História da Magia:** Cuthbert Binns (único professor fantasma)

**Prof.ª Adivinhação:** Sybill Trelawney

**Prof. Feitiços**: Aellius Roke (inventado por mim); Filius Flitwick – 1 ano mais tarde

**Prof.ª Voo: **Rolanda Hooch (Madame Hooch)

**Prof.ª Astronomia:** Cordelia Finnigan (inventada por mim)

**Prof.ª Aritmancia:** Loraine Elvery (inventada por mim)

**Prof.ª Runas Antigas:** Bathsheba Babbling

**Prof.ª Herbologia:** Pomona Sprout

**Prof.ª Transfiguração:** Minerva McGonagall, diretora de Gryffindor

**Prof. Estudo e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas:** Silvanus Kettleburn

**Zelador:** Argus Filch

**Enfermeira Chefe:** Poppy Pomfrey (Madame Pomfrey)

**Bibliotecária:** Irma Pince (Madame Pince)

**Guardião das Chaves e Terrenos de Hogwarts:** Rubeus Hagrid

* * *

**Slytherin:**

Lucius Malfoy – 5º ano

Narcissa Black – 4º ano

Evan Rosier – 3º ano

Rabastan Lestrange – 2º ano

Wilkes – 3º ano

Avery –2º ano

Severus Snape – 1º ano

Regulus Black – entra um ano depois.

* * *

**Gryffindor:**

M.G. McGonagall – 7º ano

Mary MacDonald – entra 2 anos depois.

James Potter – 1º ano

Sirius Black – 1º ano

Peter Pettigrew – 1º ano

Remus Lupin – 1º ano

Lilian Evans (Futuramente Potter) – 1º ano

Marlene McKinnon – 1º ano

* * *

**Ravenclaw:**

Quirius Quirrell – 3º ano

Gilderoy Lockhart – 4º ano

Filius Flitwick – 7º ano; Torna-se professor de Feitiços no 2º ano.

Frank Longbottom – 1º ano

* * *

**Hufflepuff:**

Membros desconhecidos da década de 70.

Alice (Futuramente Longbottom)– 1º ano

* * *

**Agosto, 1971**

**Para:** Srta. Helena Auvray  
Second Door to the Right  
Primrose Hill, 431  
London

ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS  
Diretor: Albus Dumbledore  
(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos).

Prezada Srta. Auvray,  
Temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa a 1 de Setembro. Aguardamos a sua coruja até 31 de Julho, no mais tardar.

Atenciosamente,  
_Albus Dumbledore_

**Uniforme:**  
Três conjuntos de vestes comuns (pretas)  
Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário  
Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)  
Uma capa de inverno (preta com fechos prateados)  
As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome.

**Livros:**  
Livro Padrão de Feitiços (1ª série) de Miranda Goshwk  
História da Magia de Bathilda Bagshot  
Teoria da Magia de Adalbert Waffling  
Guia da Transfiguração para Principiantes de Emeric Switch  
Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos de Phyllida Spore  
Bebidas e Poções Mágicas de Arsenius Jigger  
Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam de Newton Scamander  
As Forças das Trevas: Um Guia de Autoproteção de Quintinus Trimble

**Outros Equipamentos:**  
1 varinha mágica  
1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)  
1 conjunto de frascos  
1 telescópio  
1 balança de latão  
Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja OU um gato OU sapo.

* * *

Helena Auvray era uma menina de onze anos, bem bonitinha, de bochechas ligeiramente rosadas e pele clara como porcelana. Os olhos, azuis e brilhantes, não eram de longe os mais amigáveis e os longos cabelos loiros encaracolados, estavam sempre soltos. Era demasiado inteligente para a idade e o que os pais lhe ensinavam em casa, era, de longe, muito diferente do que os pais de uma família comum de bruxos ensinaria aos seus filhos. Desde nova que Helena ouvia a sua mãe, Morgana – uma bela mulher de escuros cabelos encaracolados e olhos azuis como os seus –, falhar-lhe do Senhor das Trevas antes de dormir. Renier, o seu pai – um homem alto, de cabelo loiro e olhos cinzentos – dizia-lhe sempre que um dia, assim como eles, ela o serviria de bom agrado. Contudo, no fundo, Helena perguntava-se se era isso que realmente desejava.

A sua família valorizava os puro-sangue a cima de tudo e todos. Ela, como a boa filha que era, seguia as pegadas dos pais, dava-lhes mais importância que aos seus próprios pensamentos.

Lia os jornais e sabia perfeitamente que, fosse quem fosse Lorde Voldemort, era um bruxo poderoso, contudo, ele era mau, e os seus pais também o eram. Destruíam famílias, matavam pessoas e arruinavam casas de bruxos nascidos Muggles. Desprezavam aqueles que se opunham a eles e faziam uso do poder. Usavam maldições imperdoáveis em outros bruxos e, ao fim do dia, não se arrependeriam nunca de fazê-lo. Todos os Devoradores da Morte veneravam o Senhor das Trevas e se Helena quisesse o carinho e orgulho dos seus pais, era exatamente isso que teria que fazer. E era isso que faria.

Apertou a carta de Hogwarts com força e cruzou o corredor, abrindo a porta da biblioteca onde os seus pais normalmente se encontravam. Parou, abruptamente, ao notar as pessoas desconhecidas que os acompanhavam. Um homem de aparência bizarra, com uns olhos azuis gelados e um sorriso assustador, talvez até demasiado pálido, estava sentado em frente á secretária. Á frente dele encontravam-se os seus pais, também sentados e em pé, num canto, estavam dois jovens – homem e mulher –, de aparentemente dezessete anos.

- Ora Renier, o que temos aqui? – perguntou o homem assustador, fitando a pequena figura surpresa de Helena. A menina se recompôs e corou um pouco, lançando um olhar á sua mãe pedindo desculpas por ter interrompido.

- Esta é Helena, a minha filha, meu Lorde – a menina apercebeu-se de imediato quem ele era e engoliu em seco, apertando o papel em suas mãos com força.

- Lamento imenso ter interrompido – pronunciou-se Helena pela primeira vez, um pouco receosa. Os olhos azuis gelados de Voldemort voltaram-se para ela e então, ele esboçou um sorriso meio sinistro na sua direção.

- Não tem problema, Helena, vinhas mostrar alguma coisa aos teus pais, eu presumo.

Ela assentiu e avançou na direção da secretária timidamente, estendendo-lhe a carta. Observou-o com calma enquanto lia e então, os olhos dele focaram-se novamente nela.

- Vejo que vais entrar este ano para Hogwarts – comentou – para que casa desejas ir?

- Slytherin – respondeu sem pensar duas vezes. Nunca tinha tido uma hipótese sequer de pensar em outras casas. Caso falhasse em entrar na casa fundada por Salazar Slytherin, os seus pais nunca se sentiriam orgulhosos de si. Helena não queria falhar, não queria que os seus pais a desprezassem, assim como desprezavam os outros bruxos. Ela teria que entrar em Slytherin, custasse o que custasse, e ganhar o orgulho de Morgana e Renier, pela primeira vez na vida.

- Tens certeza? – questionou, observando-a com interesse.

- Absoluta – o Senhor das Trevas pareceu satisfeito com a resposta e perante a réplica firme da menina, todos os outros na sala sorriram ligeiramente. Ela teria um grande futuro se continuasse a pensar da mesma maneira.

* * *

**Setembro, 1971**

Apenas um mês mais tarde, Helena encontrava-se dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts a caminho da escola. Sentou-se dentro de uma das cabinas vazias e acomodou a mala no compartimento superior. Cassiopeia, uma pequena gata preta de olhos dourados, acomodou-se ao seu colo e fechou os olhos adormecendo. E Helena fez o mesmo, encostando a cabeça para trás e deixando-se adormecer.

Mal podia esperar para chegar a Hogwarts.

O seu sono terminou, contudo, quando ouviu alguém resmungar alguma coisa em voz alta e fechar a porta da cabine abruptamente, depois, a voz de um garoto a gritar "Vemo-nos em Hogwarts Ranhoso!" e os risos de mais uma pessoa.  
Resmungou para si mesma e abriu os olhos. Cassiopeia ainda dormia sobre as suas pernas, maldita gata tinha o sono pesado, sorte dela. Então, os seus olhos focaram-se nos dois garotos á sua frente, que conversavam sobre alguma coisa, sem notarem que já tinha acordado.

Eram ambos bonitos, quando a isso não havia duvidas. Para que casa iriam? Helena não tinha a menor ideia, mas não faria amizade com alguém fora de Slytherin, tinha quase certeza disso. Lembrava-se ainda do olhar frio do seu pai quando a deixara na estação, dizendo "Não nos desapontes, Helena" com uma voz firme e autoritária. Para ela, só havia uma saída possível, só havia Voldemort.

- Caso queiram falar, deviam fazê-lo mais baixo e respeitar as outras pessoas – disse, de repente, cansando-se de ouvi-los gritar um com outro e começar a rir. Os dois garotos olharam para ela surpresos e então, ambos sorriram, como idiotas, ela acrescentou mentalmente com um sorriso torto.

- Oh, desculpa se te acordámos, sou James Potter – ele sorriu e ela, limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça, antes de soltar um suspiro.

- Helena Auvray – disse simplesmente, antes de mover os olhos azuis para o bonito rapaz de cabelos negros ao lado de James.

- Sirius Black – respondeu seco. Helena notou que dera um sorriso sínico á menção do nome de família, mas não desejava fazer amizades e não fez mais perguntas. Pelo resto da viagem, ela manteve-se calada enquanto mais dois garotos se juntavam a eles e os quatro faziam uma verdadeira barulhada no seu compartimento anteriormente calmo.

Ah, ela mal podia esperar para chegar a Hogwarts e livrar-se deles.

* * *

- Auvray, Helena – chamou Minerva McGonagall após um aluno ter sido sorteado em Hufflepuff. Helena respirou fundo e avançou para o banco, ciente de que todos os olhos no salão estavam postos em si. Deu mais um passo e por fim, sentou-se. O Chapéu Seletor foi colocado na sua cabeça. Houve um momento de silêncio, e então, ela ouviu a voz na sua mente.

_Bastante perspicácia e sensatez. Coragem, sim, mas também uma mente ligeiramente cruel. Vejo muito orgulho puro-sangue, algum desprezo por traidores e adoração por quebrar regras. Griffindor talvez? Não, não... Faltam certas qualidades... Seria melhor..._

- Slytherin! – gritou por fim, fazendo a mesa da sua casa romper em uma salva de palmas. Helena desceu do banco, com um sorriso torto no rosto, aliviada por ter sido sorteada na casa dos seus pais e do Lorde das Trevas. Ignorou, no entanto, os olhares dos seus companheiros de viagem enquanto caminhava para a mesa de Slytherin. Estava na casa, tinha conseguido. Os seus pais ficariam orgulhosos e era apenas isso que importava naquele momento.

* * *

- Black, Sirius – Helena observou atentamente o bonito garoto caminhar até ao banco. Um pouco afastada de si, reparou, estava uma jovem com cerca de 14 anos bastante atenta á seleção, provavelmente alguém da família dele.

- Griffindor! – vociferou o Chapéu, provocando o choque no rosto de várias pessoas em Slytherin. Helena mordeu o lábio, encarou o sorriso contente de Sirius enquanto este se juntava á sua casa e desviou o olhar para o prato. Não conseguia entender como um Black, um puro-sangue destinado a ser membro de Slytherin, ficaria feliz por ser sorteado noutra casa.

* * *

Helena não tinha gostado de Lilian Evans desde o primeiro momento em que os seus olhos caíram sobre a figura irritadiça ao canto, encarando Potter e bufando enquanto falava com outro garoto. A jovem Auvray definitivamente não tinha gostado do olhar da menina ruiva, quando o amigo dela – a que Potter e Black chamavam Ranhoso – tinha sido sorteado em Slytherin, assim como ela, mas o que Helena gostava menos, era que Sirius estivesse na mesma casa que a Evans, e ele e Potter estivessem a encarar a garota como se ela fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

* * *

Mexeu os legumes sem interesse enquanto mirava ocasionalmente a mesa de Gryffindor. Viu-os rir á gargalhada, brincar uns com os outros e conversarem imenso. Eram um grupo barulhento com certeza, mas bem animado. Mordeu o lábio e fitou a sua própria mesa. Os alunos mais velhos, de sétimo e sexto ano, estavam mais afastados, conversando em voz baixa, como se preparassem algo proibido. Os de quinto ano eram um pouco calados, tirando Lucius Malfoy, o monitor, que parecia conversar avidamente com Narcissa Black e Evan Rosier.

Perto de si estavam Wilkes, Avery e Rabastan Lestrange, falando entre si e trocando sorrisos maldosos. Tirando Wilkes, que estava no seu 3º ano, os outros dois eram do 2º, pelo que Helena tinha captado da apresentação dos alunos da sua mesa.  
Ao seu lado, Severus Snape – o tão falado Ranhoso – parecia de certa forma inquieto naquele ambiente. Helena pensou em várias razões para ele estar apreensivo, mas nenhuma lhe parecia a correta e desistiu de descobrir. Não lhe interessava.  
Suspirou e voltou a mexer os legumes, tentando imaginar o seu futuro.. No entanto, qualquer caminho que escolhesse – ou mais corretamente, que seus pais escolhessem para si – levá-la-ia a apenas um só lugar.

Voldemort.


	2. Segundo Ano

**NA: **Hey pessoal, como disse antes, cada capitulo será 1 ano passado em Hogwarts e assim sucessivamente.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Outubro, 1971**

Quando Horace Slughorn entrou nas masmorras, todos os alunos se calaram.

O professor de poções avançou até ao quadro e voltou-se para eles sorrindo. Helena revirou os olhos, antes de puxar uma folha de pergaminho e uma pena, pronta para começar a aula.

Ouviu alguns risos e trincou os dentes com força, sabendo perfeitamente quem se sentava na mesa atrás de si. Sirius Black e James Potter, obviamente, não sabiam ficar em silêncio. Ao seu lado, Severus Snape parecia prestes a ter um ataque de coração por estar na frente deles, mas isso não era novidade nenhuma nos últimos dois meses.

- Hoje vamos realizar uma Poção de Esquecimento. Quero que abram os vossos livros na página 12 do manual e que juntem os materiais necessários na vossa mesa. Façam a tarefa em pares, estarei na minha secretária para vos ajudar com qualquer duvida.

Helena puxou o livro e abriu na página pedida. Observou Snape fazer o mesmo e só necessitou de uma troca de olhares para que ele se levantasse e fosse buscar os materiais precisos para a poção.

**Poção de Esquecimento:**

**Ingredientes:**  
- meio caldeirão de azeite fervendo,  
- um chifre prateado de unicórnio,  
- cílio de unicórnio,  
- pelos do rabo de um leão dourado,  
- uma pena de uma fênix de fogo,  
- uma papoula da floresta proibida,  
- mel da lua prateada em sua fase minguante.

**Modo de preparo:** misture o cílio de unicórnio e deixe fervendo junto ao azeite por aproximadamente 4 minutos. (não deixe passar desse tempo). Junte a papoula e depois a pena da fênix de fogo deixe cozinhando por mais 3 minutos e em seguida adicione os pelos do rabo de leão dourado. Deixe a poção cozinhar por mais 5 minutos e introduza o mel da lua prateada e o chifre de unicórnio juntos. Deixe mais 5 minutos e após isso é só deixar esfriar. Se a coloração final For verde diamante você foi bem sucedido , se obteve uma cor amarelada é porque a poção foi feita de modo errado.

Ignorando os risos na mesa atrás de si, e as várias explosões pela sala, começou a trabalhar juntamente com Severus. Era fácil conviver com ele. Falava pouco e não se metia em confusões, mesmo que elas viessem ter consigo. Ele seria o companheiro perfeito, se não fosse amigo de Lilian Evans.

* * *

**Novembro, 1971**

As primeiras aulas de Helena pareciam promissoras. Começaria o dia com Feitiços, seguido por Transfigurações e pouco antes de almoço, DCAT. Durante a tarde teria apenas a aula de Herbologia e depois tinha o resto do tempo livre até ao dia seguinte.

Havia decidido estudar um pouco de História da Magia na Biblioteca, contudo, devido ao enorme barulho causado por nada mais que os quatro Marotos – Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew e Remus J. Lupin – todos os alunos do 1º ano haviam sido expulsos pela Madame Pince e estavam de proibidos de voltar lá até á semana seguinte.

Naquele momento estava confinada no dormitório, irritada por partilhar o quarto com um bando de garotas idiotas que pareciam não saber fechar a boca e, irritada por não se conseguir concentrar no meio daquela algazarra.

O barulho na Sala Comunal incomodou-a e deixando para trás as suas companheiras de quarto, foi averiguar o que se passava. Ao chegar lá, todavia, arrependeu-se.

Severus Snape estava amarelo, literalmente, da cabeça aos pés e recebia uma reprimenda de Lucius Malfoy. No meio das várias palavras que conseguiu captar da gritaria, ela conseguiu distinguir algo como desonrar a casa de Slytherin e que ele deveria aprender a defender-se dos nojentos Griffindor que faziam a sua vida negra.

Ela nem precisava tentar descobrir de quem Lucius falava, afinal, os Marotos perseguiam Snape desde a sua entrada no colégio, humilhando-o na frente de todos.

* * *

**Dezembro, 1971**

- Hei Ranhoso! Vais passar as férias de Natal em Hogwarts? – perguntou Sirius Black, soltando uma gargalhada, sendo de imediato seguido pelos seus três amigos. Helena revirou os olhos, assistindo á cena de longe. Lilian Evans não estava por perto daquela vez e ela estava realmente curiosa para saber como Snape iria reagir sem a sua amiguinha por perto. Bem, depois da reprimenda de Malfoy á pouco menos de um mês, era bom que Severus se saísse melhor naquela tentativa.

- Melhor passar o Natal em Hogwarts, do que a fugir da minha família passando o Natal em casa dos Potter! – retorquiu Snape, levantando-se do banco e pegando os seus livros, preparando-se para deixar os Marotos para trás. No entanto Sirius não parecia concordar e impediu-o.

- Se tivesses uma família como a minha também ias querer fugir de perto deles, mas a tua família nem sequer te quer em casa para o Natal, então não sabes como é – zombou, deixando Severus calado e á beira das lágrimas. Helena levantou-se, cansada daquela palhaçada. Não entendia o porquê de Sirius ser um Griffindor, ele era bem cruel quando queria, assim como James.

- Não precisas descer tão baixo, Black, ou será que o teu sangue fala mais alto, mesmo que negues a suposta crueldade que vês nele? – os olhos cinzentos de Sirius voltaram-se para si rapidamente, com uma fúria contida. Helena sorriu de canto e puxou a sua varinha das vestes quando o viu fazer o mesmo.

- Auvray. Perguntava-me quando ias meter-te no que não deves – rosnou.

Helena sorriu em resposta e decidiu provocá-lo – sabes usar um bom feitiço, Black? Se fosse a ti não puxava essa varinha sem o saber, podes magoar-te.

- Vamos embora Sirius, não vale apena – disse James, puxando o amigo e lançando um olhar irritado na direção de Helena – temos mais oportunidades para falar com o Ranhoso sem ela por perto, sabes bem o quanto ela te irrita.

Ao ver os quatro deixar o corredor, soltou um suspiro e arrumou a varinha, voltando-se para Severus que a observava em silêncio – desaparece Snape e se dizes a alguém que te ajudei estás morto, vê se aprendes a defender-te sozinho, a tua querida Evans não te pode proteger para sempre.

* * *

**Abril, 1972**

- Professora Galatea? Tenho uma duvida quanto aos feitiços de proteção – disse Helena, chamando a atenção da professora de DCAT e dos restantes alunos. Clareou a garganta antes de falar. – Expecto Patronum, Estupore e Petrificus Totalis são feitiços de grande concentração e de um nível mais avançado que o nosso, então porque os estamos a estudar no 1º ano se não os pudemos praticar?

- Auvray, por vezes consegues ser uma garotinha irritante – resmungou a professora, causando a risada de vários alunos – o Ministério da Magia concordou que devemos falar dos feitiços de proteção logo no 1º ano, uma vez que o nosso inimigo está cada vez mais forte e com mais adeptos. Queremos que os nossos alunos comecem a preparar-se desde cedo e é por isso mesmo que falamos deles agora, para nos poupar tempo quando chegarem ao 5º ano e poderem aprender de imediato a realiza-los.

- Aposto que o Remus já os deve andar a praticar – riu Sirius, dando uma pancadinha nas costas do seu companheiro. James gargalhou, concordando, Peter imitou-os e o pobre Remus limitou-se a corar. A professora, no entanto, não pareceu achar tanta piada.

- Esses feitiços não podem ser praticamos por alunos de 1º ano, além disso, agradecia que parasse de fazer comentários desnecessários na minha aula, Sr. Black.

- Claro professora Galatea, mas nesse caso devia proibir os comentários chatos da Auvray.

- Engraçadinho – murmurou Helena irritada encarando Sirius, que apenas lhe esboçou um sorriso convencido. Marlene McKinnon, uma garota ruiva de Gryffindor que recentemente seguia Sirius por todo o lado e que a irritava profundamente, gargalhou alto.

Depois disso, ignorou as piadas de Sirius e os seus amigos durante o resto da aula, um dia, ele teria o que merecia, ele e Marlene.

* * *

**Agosto, 1972**

Voldemort estava cada vez mais poderoso.

O Ministério da Magia não podia fazer muito contra ele, e apesar dos esforços incansáveis de Albus Dumbledore e outros bruxos poderosos para auxiliá-los, havia cada vez mais Devoradores da Morte. Os seus pais, inclusive, haviam treinado Rodolphus Lestrange e Bellatrix Black no verão anterior e naquele ano, eles já eram grandes Devoradores.

Helena, agora com seus 12 anos, era uma jovenzinha curiosa e com bastante talento. Tinha adquirido uma grande admiração por Bellatrix nos últimos tempos e, havia decidido recentemente, quando tivesse idade de se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas, queria que Bella a treinasse.

Desceu as escadas em silêncio quando ouviu barulhos no andar de baixo a meio da noite. Os murmúrios, que ela decidiu classificar como ligeiramente irritantes, começavam a ficar cada vez mais altos á medida que se aproximava da sala. Compreendeu, ao entrar no compartimento, que os Devoradores da Morte estavam reunidos na sua casa.

Os vários bruxos sentados pelos cantos, vestidos de cores escuras e murmurando entre si, calaram-se ao vê-la entrar. Alguns, olharam-na de cara feia, mas os que já a conheciam, esboçaram sorrisos, mesmo que sinistros, ao observa-la atentamente.  
O Lorde das Trevas, sentado juntamente com os seus pais, na comprida mesa da sala, abriu um sorriso macabro e estendeu a mão na sua direção, para que se aproximasse.

- Boa noite Helena, espero que não te tenhamos acordado – disse, olhando para os seus seguidores com um sorriso torto.

A menina mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça.

- Diz-me quem, de Slytherin é claro, achas que se deva juntar nos próximos tempos?

Não precisou sequer de pensar duas vezes – Lucius Malfoy, meu Lorde – ouve um resmungo qualquer na sala, e Helena não preciso procurar muito para encontrar Allanora, uma jovem bruxa puro-sangue que tinha terminado o Sétimo ano em Julho.

- Discordas? O jovem Malfoy de certo parece ter certo potencial, mesmo estando apenas para começar o seu Sexto ano.

Allanora baixou ligeiramente a cabeça, em submissão – não meu Lorde, apenas creio que Lucius ainda é muito imaturo para se juntar a nós, e talvez lhe devêssemos dar mais um ano de aprendizagem em Hogwarts – ergueu o olhar, encarando Helena com frieza – creio que uma criança não possa dar uma opinião consistente sobre o assunto. Terminei o ensino este ano, sei perfeitamente que alunos indicar para se juntarem a nós.

Voldemort riu – não deverias ter ciúmes da Helena, Allanora. Vou ter em consideração aquilo que disseste. Agora – olhou Helena sorrindo forçadamente – que tal voltares para a cama, Helena? Temos várias coisas de adultos para discutir.

* * *

**Setembro, 1972**

- Black, Regulus – aquilo certamente a pegou de surpresa.

O garoto era bonito, uma cópia quase exata de Sirius exceto pelos olhos, que eram escuros ao contrário dos olhos cinzentos do mais velho. Concluiu de imediato que eram irmãos e decidiu assistir atentamente á seleção, curiosa por descobrir para que casa aquele Black iria. Seguiria a tradição e pertenceria a Slytherin? Ou, assim como o irmão, quebraria as regras e se juntaria a outra casa?

As suas duvidas, todavia, foram extintas no momento em que o Chapéu gritou:

- Slytherin!


	3. Terceiro Ano

**NA: **Hey pessoal, como disse antes, cada capitulo será 1 ano passado em Hogwarts e assim sucessivamente.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Setembro, 1973**

Depois de um ano relativamente calmo – bem, o mais calmo que podia ser em Hogwarts com os Marotos á solta pelo castelo – tudo o que Helena podia pedir era que o seu 3º ano corresse da mesma maneira, correto? Errado. Passara o maldito verão inteiro a sonhar acordada por Sirius Black. Nem ela mesma entendia bem o que estava a sentir, mas sentia-se esquisita quando pensava nele e não queria ponderar o facto de poder mesmo estar apaixonada.

Ela.  
Helena Auvray.  
Apaixonada por Sirius Black.  
A ovelha negra da família Black.  
Um Gryffindor.

E observando-o rir de alguma coisa que James Potter tinha acabado de partilhar com os seus colegas durante o jantar de inicio do novo ano letivo, ela decidiu: Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

* * *

**Novembro, 1973**

Manter Renier Auvray e Morgana Avery agradados não era tarefa fácil, mas as suas notas e o seu comportamento pareciam satisfatórios. Helena tinha feito fortes amizades com Rabastan Lestrange, que estava no seu 5º ano e Regulus Black, que estava no 2º e isso parecia contenta-los mais que quaisquer boas notas que pudesse tirar.  
Helena, Rabastan e Regulus não conversavam muito, principalmente porque na maior parte do tempo o mais novo se juntava a Severus Snape, Avery do 5º ano – um primo distante da sua mãe – e a Wilkes, um garoto que ela conhecia apenas de vista e que estava no seu 6º ano. Então, Helena e Rabastan ficavam juntos, em silêncio, enquanto cada um se ocupava com o que bem entendia.  
Ela gostava desses momentos, e ele também não parecia chateado com isso. Bem, tudo isso até uma certa tarde..

* * *

O inverno era uma das estações que mais apreciava. Gostava de ver como a neve caia sobre as vastas terras que rodeavam o castelo. Gostava de beber cerveja quente amanteigada durante as visitas a Hogsmeade e gostava principalmente de ir a casa durante duas semanas de férias.  
Naquela tarde tinham sido dispensados das aulas como um bónus pelo mau tempo e Helena tinha optado por instalar-se num dos bancos do corredor a ler. Ninguém passava por ali muitas vezes, principalmente tendo a oportunidade de ir á cidade, então era perfeito para os seus planos.  
Rabastan ajeitou-se ao seu lado e ela observou-o de repente. Cabelos e olhos castanhos, quase negros. Tinha uma expressão vazia, um pouco assustadora talvez, e devido á sua tonalidade clara, podiam ver-se bem as olheiras sempre presentes no seu rosto. Não era bonito – não como Sirius de qualquer das formas – mas também não o consideraria particularmente feio. Era uma questão de gosto.  
Achou estanho naquele dia ele aparecer de mãos vazias, ligeiramente nervoso e gaguejando algumas vezes. Pensou que estivesse com problemas com algum aluno de outra casa, mas o Lestrangue era tão intimidador quanto o seu irmão mais velho, Rodolphus, que tinha acabado de fazer 20 anos e já era um Devorador da Morte conhecido.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou, pela terceira vez.

Rabastan esfregou as mãos contra o tecido negro das calças, nervosamente, e encarou-a por uns instantes – não consigo adiar mais – e antes mesmo que ela perguntasse do que diabos estava a falar, viu-se presa conta a parede fria do corredor, com os lábios rudes de Rabastan nos seus, num beijo forçado.

* * *

Sirius Black passava por um dos vários corredores vazios de Hogwarts quando ouviu um grito feminino. Estranhou, e apressou-se, já esperando ver a cena comum: um garoto de Slytherin a atormentar uma garota de qualquer outra casa que não fosse a sua. Contudo, o que encontrou, não foi bem o que esperava. Eram de Slytherin, sim, mas não era a cena que havia imaginado de inicio.  
Rabastan Lestrange beijava forçosamente Helena Auvray, enquanto a mesma se debatia contra o corpo dele. Ficou cego de raiva e nem pensou duas vezes antes de agir. Puxou da varinha e lançou o jovem bruxo contra a parede, não se importando se o magoaria ou não. Helena parecia em choque. Os seus lábios tremiam e estavam vermelhos, visivelmente machucados. Os olhos azuis estavam vidrados no seu atacante, e depois, focaram-se em Sirius. O seu corpo relaxou um pouco, e então, começou a chorar descontroladamente.  
Ele nunca imaginou ver Helena chorar, nem que ela transmitisse uma aura tão frágil. Tinha vontade de protegê-la, e foi isso mesmo que fez. Levando-a para longe de Rabastan, que continuava desmaiado no chão frio de pedra.

* * *

**Fevereiro, 1974**

Depois do incidente com Rabastan, Helena tinha-se tornado mais cautelosa.  
Sirius não tocara no assunto depois daquele dia, e ela preferia que continuasse assim. Agiam da mesma maneira em redor um do outro, com palavras cortantes e ações hostis. Mas apesar de negar os seus sentimentos e de trancá-los bem dentro de si, Helena ainda recordava a sensação de ser abraçada por Sirius, de ouvi-lo cantar para si quase num murmúrio com esperança de acalma-la.  
Não o conseguia esquecer, e isso estava a consumi-la. Era-lhe proibido, mas tentador.

* * *

**Maio, 1974**

O exame tinha-lhe corrido particularmente bem. Estudara durante semanas a fio, e quando a prova lhe fora colocara á frente, soubera responder a todas as questões sem grande dificuldade.  
Naquele momento estava no jardim, sentada num canto com o livro de feitiços na mão. Tinha algumas dificuldades com o feitiço Locomotor, pois não conseguir usá-lo para mover qualquer coisa que desejasse. Então, decidira ler mais uma vez as instruções do livro para que o pudesse praticar mais tarde com alguma calma.  
Um pouco longe de si estava Snape, sentado de baixo de uma árvore e a rabiscar alguma coisa no livro de poções. Por muito que lhe custasse, admitir, achava-o bom aluno. Muito melhor que ela, no que tocava a poções ou ás artes das trevas.  
Observou Remus Lupin não muito longe de Snape, também ele concentrado num livro. Ao lado dele estava Pettigrew, sentado como um idiota tentando ganhar alguma atenção de Sirius e de James, que claramente preparavam alguma.  
Severus levantou-se e começou a caminhar pela relva. Depois, aconteceu tudo muito depressa.  
James e Sirius colocaram-se á sua frente. Snape atirou a mochila no chão e puxou a varinha das suas vestes, mas antes que pudesse conjurar qualquer feitiço, James já tinha gritado Experlliarmus.  
Helena observou a varinha de Snape voar uns seis metros no ar e cair com um pequeno estrondo na grama atrás dele.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada – Impedimenta! - disse, apontando sua varinha na direção de Snape, que foi jogado longe enquanto ia em busca de sua varinha.

Os estudantes em volta viram-se para assistir. Alguns deles tinham-se levantado e estavam a aproximar-se. Uns pareciam apreensivos, outros divertidos.  
Snape estava caído arquejante no solo. James e Sirius avançaram em sua direção, varinhas erguidas, James dando olhares furtivos por sobre o ombro na direção das garotas na beira do lago. Pettigrew estava sobre o banco agora, consumindo a cena com o olhar, tentando conseguir uma visão melhor por cima das cabeças dos outros alunos que assistiam.

- Como correu exame, Seboso? - perguntou James, num tom audível. Helena levantou-se do local onde se encontrava e aproximou-se da cena, tentando passar despercebida.

- Eu vi o nariz dele a tocar no pergaminho - disse Sirius maldosamente. - Deve ter marcas enormes de óleo no pergaminho inteiro, eles não vão conseguir ler uma palavra.

Muita gente que estava em volta riu, Snape era claramente impopular, não que isso fosse uma novidade. Pettigrew gargalhou e Helena lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, nunca fora com a cara dele. Snape tentava erguer-se, mas a azaração ainda estava a funcionar. Estava preso, como se estivesse amarrado por cordas invisíveis.

- Tu... Tu não perdes por esperar - ele resmungou ofegante, fitando James com uma expressão da mais pura aversão. - Não perdes por esperar!

- Esperar pelo quê? - questionou Sirius, irônico. - O que vais fazer, Seboso, cuspir sobre nós?

Snape soltou uma mistura de palavras encantadas e maldiçoes, mas com sua varinha tão longe nada aconteceu.

- Lava essa boca - disse James, friamente. - Esfregaça!

Bolhas cor de rosa de sabão saíram da boca de Snape de uma vez, a espuma estava cobrindo seus lábios, como uma mordaça, sufocando-o... Helena mordeu o lábio, segurando a sua vontade de correr lá e soltar um monte de maldições sobre os dois, contudo, Snape tinha que aprender a defender-se sozinho.

- Deixa-o em PAZ!

James e Sirius olharam ao redor. Mas Helena reconheceu a voz de imediato assim que a ouviu.

- Tudo bem, Evans? - disse James, e o tom de sua voz mudou subitamente. Estava mais profundo, mais maduro. Falso. Pensou a loira.

- Deixa-o em paz - Lilian repetiu. Ela encarava James com todos os sinais de uma grande antipatia. - O que é que ele te fez?

- Bem - disse James, aparentando pensar sobre o caso -, é mais o fato de que ele existe, se é que me entendes...

Muitos dos alunos ao redor riram, Sirius e Pettigrew também, mas Remus, aparentemente ainda concentrado em seu livro, não riu, tampouco Lilian.

- Achas-te muito engraçado - ela retorquiu friamente. - Mas és só um piadista infame e arrogante, Potter. Deixa-o em paz.

- Eu deixo se saires comigo, Evans - James respondeu rapidamente - Vamos... Sai comigo e eu nunca mais encosto a varinha no velho Seboso outra vez.

Atrás dele, o efeito do feitiço Impedimenta estava a acabar-se, e Helena viu quando Snape começou a engatinhar para junto da sua varinha, deixando escapar bolhas de sabão enquanto se movia.

- Eu não sairia contigo nem se eu só pudesse escolher entre ti e a lula gigante - disse Lilian.

- Tiveste azar, Pontas - disse Sirius marotamente, tratando o amigo pela recente alcunha e então, virou-se para Snape. - HEY!

Tarde demais.  
Snape tinha a varinha apontada exatamente na direção de James. Um feixe de luz e um corte apareceu num dos lados do rosto do Potter, manchando suas vestes com sangue. James revidou: um segundo feixe de luz e Snape estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo no ar, suas vestes descendo e revelando um par de pernas pálidas e esqueléticas, e cuecas cinzentas.  
Muitas das pessoas naquela pequena multidão aplaudiam; Sirius, James e Pettigrew fartavam-se de rir.

- Coloque-o no chão! – gritou Lilian, apesar da sua expressão de fúria hesitar por um instante como se fosse se render ao riso. Helena fez deslizar a sua varinha entre as vestes, apertando-a com força e esperando uma oportunidade.

- Com certeza - James respondeu baixando a varinha; Snape caiu como uma pilha de roupas amontoada no chão. Desenroscando-se de suas próprias vestes, ele se levantou rapidamente, varinha em punho, mas Sirius bradou.

- Petrificus Totalus! - Snape caiu outra vez, rígido como uma tábua.

- DEIXEM-NO EM PAZ! - Lilian gritou. Ela tinha sua própria varinha empunhada agora. James e Sirius olharam cautelosos.

- Evans, não me faças azarar-te - disse Tiago sério.

- Então retira o feitiço.

James respirou fundo e então se voltou para Snape e murmurou o contra-feitiço. Helena fitou a cena, movendo-se entre as pessoas e aproximando-se, caso fosse necessário ajudar Severus. Apesar de tudo, era seu companheiro de casa e ela até gostava de passar algum tempo com ele.

- Prontinho - disse quando Snape se colocou de pé novamente. - Tiveste sorte da Evans estar aqui, Seboso...

- Eu não preciso da ajuda de mudbloods imundos como ela! – Helena abriu a boca em descrença e viu Lilian piscar, igualmente surpreendida.

- Bem - ela respondeu friamente. - Não vou me incomodar no futuro. E eu lavaria as cuecas se eu fosse a ti, Seboso.

- Pede desculpas á Evans! - James rugiu na direção de Snape, a varinha apontada ameaçadoramente para ele.

- Eu não quero que o faças desculpar-se - Lilian gritou para James – És tão desprezível quanto ele.

- Quê? - ganiu James. - Eu NUNCA te chamei de... Tu-sabes-o-quê!

- Bagunçando o cabelo só porque achas bem parecer que acabaste de descer da vassoura, mostrando-te com aquele pomo estúpido, andando pelos corredores e azarando quem quer que seja só porque podes... Estou surpresa que tua vassoura consiga sair do chão com um ego tão inflado quanto o seu. Dás-me NOJO – então, ela virou-se e saiu a correr dali.

- Evans! - James gritou por ela. - HEY, EVANS! - mas ela nem olhou para trás – o que é que deu nela? - questionou, tentado e fracassando em parecer que aquela não era uma questão de grande importância para ele.

- Lendo nas entrelinhas eu diria que ela te acha um pouquinho convencido - respondeu Sirius.

- Certo - disse James, ligeiramente furioso - certo... - então houve um novo feixe de luz e Snape estava novamente suspendo de ponta-cabeça no ar - quem quer ver-me tirar as cuecas do Seboso? – perguntou, rindo.

Nesse momento, Helena afastou-se da multidão, aproximando-se deles rapidamente e erguendo a varinha na direção de James – Expelliarmus! – gritou. Lançando a varinha de James para longe. O olhar de todos caiu sobre si, e Sirius fitou-a irritado. James, desviando o olhar de Snape que tinha acabado de cair no chão e vestia as calças apressado, voltou-se para encará-la.

- Auvray! – vociferou o Potter, fitando-a com raiva.

Por muito que alguns estivessem descontentes por ela ter acabado com a brincadeira, mantiveram-se calados. Não era segredo nenhum que Helena provinha de uma família puro-sangue de Devoradores da Morte, muito menos que ela provavelmente, seguiria as pisadas dos pais. O melhor, era manterem-se afastados, não criando problemas.

- Vocês os dois – disse, balançando a varinha na direção de James e Sirius – são desprezíveis. Falam dos alunos de Slytherin, mas conseguem ser mil vezes mais cruéis que muitos deles. Sabem o que eu devia fazer-vos? Obriga-los a passar a mesma humilhação que o Severus passou! – gritou, soltando de seguida outra azaração e lançando a varinha de Sirius para o outro lado do jardim, quando viu que este se preparava para atacar.

O moreno de olhos cinzentos abriu um sorriso de deboche – talvez gostes do Seboso, Helena.

A loira mordeu o lábio, contendo a raiva que tinha por Sirius naquele momento. Céus! Como era possível que o amasse? Engoliu em seco e humedeceu os lábios, sorrindo de seguida – talvez goste. Mas isso não é nada da tua conta, Sirius.

E com isso, deixou-os para trás, seguindo na direção que Snape tinha desaparecido anteriormente. O Black ficou parado no mesmo local, incrédulo com o que ela dissera e ainda tentava associar as palavras. Helena gostava do Seboso! Não acreditava que isso fosse possível, mas era uma explicação plausível para o motivo de ela o defender constantemente.  
Sirius cerrou os punhos com força. Cada vez odiava mais Snape.

* * *

**Junho, 1974**

Os marotos – mais propriamente Sirius e James – continuavam a implicar com Severus, mas não com tanta frequência, talvez por Helena andar sempre por perto, ou então Regulus, que recentemente tinha-se tornado o melhor amigo de Snape.  
Lilian não o tinha perdoado, nem mesmo depois de ele esperar á frente da porta do salão comunal de Gryffindor durante quase duas horas, e Helena duvidava muito que o perdoasse tão depressa, ou que o fosse perdoar um dia.  
A loira gostava de passar tempo com Snape. Via nele grande potencial, e, através das dicas que este lhe dava, conseguira melhorar a sua nota em poções e juntar-se a ele no privilegiado Clube Slug do diretor de Slytherin, de onde eram membros Lilian Evans, de Gryffindor; Adrian Gamgee e Buckley Cooper, de Hufflepuff; Frank Longbottom, Dirk Cresswell e Eldred Worple, de Ravenclaw.


End file.
